The evolution of computers and networking technologies from high-cost, low-performance data processing systems to low-cost, high-performance communication, problem solving and entertainment systems has provided a cost-effective and time saving means to lessen the burden of performing every day tasks such as correspondence, bill paying, shopping, budgeting and information gathering. For example, a computing system interfaced to the Internet, via wire or wireless technology, can provide a user with a channel for nearly instantaneous access to a wealth of information from a repository of web sites and servers located around the world, at the user's fingertips.
With regard to business-to-business applications, message processing and routing is of paramount importance. Integration brokers can be employed to facilitate bi-directional communication between such applications, and are often employed to process millions of messages per day. Large messages require rapid and efficient processing. Modifying messages on an individual basis can be time-consuming and tedious. Thus, an unmet need exists in the art for systems and methodologies that overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.